This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Clinical Computational Anatomy (CCA) core develops vehicles for expressing medical knowledge that can be interpreted by both humans and computers. These venues include volumetric, geometric, structural, and functional atlases of anatomy. The core is working to develop an integrated anatomic atlas of the brain. The fully developed form of this atlas will include (1) a volumetric brain atlas based on high resolution, multimodality MRI scans of a living, normal subject;(2) expert labeling of the anatomic structures imaged in these scans;(3) linkage of these labels to established, controlled vocabularies and ontologies of anatomy;(4) and development of a new functional ontology that describes the functional neuroanatomy of the human motor system, which is implicated in a group of neurologic disorders that includes Parkinson's disease.